Tell Me The Truth
by Gothic Spook
Summary: Post Audrey Pauley. Audrey had told me that he loved me very much. I'd love to believe that, but I need to hear it from him. Please Read And Review!


**Tell Me The Truth**  
Author: Gothic Spook  
E-mail: gothic_spook@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do not own it.  
Rating: G  
Category: Romance DRR. Post - Audrey Pauey  
Summary: Monica POV. Audrey had told me that he loved me very much. I'd love to believe that, but I need to hear it from him.  
Spoilers: Audrey Pauley  
Archive: Fanfiction.com. Anywhere that wants it, just let me know!  
Authors note: My first ever post-ep.  
Feedback: Always wanted and appreciated  
***************  
Johns driving me home. We're in silence at the moment. I want him to say something. Anything. But he doesn't, he keeps his eyes on the road. I am glad that he is paying attention to driving. I wont admit this to him but I'm scared. I know I shouldn't be but I am. I don't think he's noticed how tight I'm holding onto the armrest. After a few minutes we pull up in front of my apartment. Him, always being the gentlemen gets out of the car, walks around to my side and opens the door for me. I step out and we stand there a few feet from each other. Waiting for the other to say something. I want to tell him how I feel. I want him to tell me how he feels, but I can see that he's scared, I can see the fear in his eyes. He eventually breaks the silence, but not with what I hoped.  
**  
**Good night. He nearly whispers.  
**  
**Good night.  
  
I walk up the steps. Before I enter the building I turn around giving him one more chance to do or say something. Anything. But in the end he does nothing and I end up going up to my apartment alone. I walk into the elevator and as the doors close so do my eyes. A tears runs down my face. I wiped it away as the doors open on my floor. I walk to my apartment door and enter. The state of my apartment matches my mood. Dark. Sad and most of all lonely. I want to scream at him how I had nearly died. I want him to look after me. To make sure I'm all right. I want to tell him how I feel, I want him to tell me how he feels. I go to bed that night thinking of John. Of how blind he really is a to what's right in front of him. Love. Audrey had told me that he loved me very much. I'd love to believe that but I need to hear it from him.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
Monica, Monica wake up now!I heard John desperately repeating. I opened my eyes and he visibly relaxed.  
  
What's the matter? I asked him, confused as to why he was so worried.  
  
I've been trying to call you all morning, when you didn't answer I came round, you didn't answer the door so I used the spear key you gave me to come in. You were really deep in sleep it scared me, I couldn't wake you. He told me.  
  
Sorry I was just really tired. What time is it? I asked him.  
  
It gone noon. he stated after looking at his watch.   
  
I was really out for that long. Wow, I must have been really tired. I sat up and yawned.  
  
No wander I'm hungry. I stated as I felt my stomach rumble with hunger.  
  
You get dressed while I make us both something to eat. He instructed me and left the room.   
  
I walked over to my drawers and pulled out a pair of denim jeans and a baby blue t-shirt. After I dressed I walked into the kitchen and found John making sandwiches.  
  
Hey, I hope you like chicken sandwiches. He said to me.  
  
Love them. I told him.   
  
We both sit down on my couch and both ate our sandwiches in silence. We finished and put our plates on the table. We sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
How are you feeling? John asked.  
  
A little tired but okay otherwise. I tell him.   
  
What I would love to say to him is how _I'm fine physically but emotionally I'm a mess. I want you to tell me the truth. I want to tell you how I feel. I want you to tell me how you feel. I only want to know the truth._ I look up at him about to suggest a movie or something. But see that he has a shocked look on his face. _Oh no_ I mentally think, I just said that out loud. I curse under my breathe.  
  
You can tell me how you feel. he told me. I fight whether or not to tell him and eventually decide that I have to.  
  
I love you, Audrey told me that you love me. Do you? I asked him.   
  
He moves to sit closer to me. He can see the tears in my eyes that are threatening to spill over. He moves his hand to my cheek. I lean into his touch. Before I know it, there is a warmth against my lips. He's kissing me. I realise this and kiss him back. He pulls back and looks into my eyes. The tears are still there and one escapes at what he says next.  
  
I love you. and with that his lips descend upon my and I open my mouth to him instantly. My apartment matches my mood. Its not dark, the sun is shining through the windows. Its not sad, I've never been happier. And for once I don't feel lonely and I wont be anytime soon.  
  
THE END


End file.
